Beautiful Mistake
by preciola1213
Summary: In the life of Gatsby, there was another woman who he loved...possibly more than Daisy.
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to have a try at the Great Gatsby as the book and movie is absolutely fantastic! It's going to be based around an OC but not in her POV. Maybe at some points but mostly Nick will be seeing her through his eyes or Gatsby. But we'll see how it goes!

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

She was a diamond…

A diamond in the rough was what Gatsby had called her…

She was someone that could lighten up a dull room with her laughter and spontaneous dancing, sometimes flawless and sometimes with a lot of flaw.

Her way of dress was far simpler from the other women who attended Gatsby's parties. She stuck out like a sore thumb as she never had on a sparklingly headband, expensive pearls or designer dress. The most expensive thing she had ever worn was a special necklace that Gatsby had bought her. He had bought it for her spontaneously, telling her that he had seen it in a jewellery store window and he thought that it would suit her fine.

She loved and never took it off unless she was taking a dip in the pool or I'm guessing, even in the shower.

And was she a beauty.

She was far different from the other women as her skin wasn't pale nor was it dark. Her skin was a lovely shade of caramel that most people envied her for it. Her eyes were light brown which always had such joy in them and could hold all emotions to none at all. Her hair was slightly darker than her eyes, falling to her mid back as loose ringlets which she loved to tie back. Her figure was slender and when she wore dresses, her curves would show through in all the right ways. She was a beauty indeed when she smiled, bringing attention to her red soft looking lips.

Gatsby treasured her like a priceless jewel and made sure that she was kept safe with the best conditions. At first it was hard to tell if Gatsby truly loved her but with the look of pure unadulterated love was sent her way, it was obvious he did.

She was like a charm to him.

And it was obvious that she loved him too.

Those two were like a family of their own, him the father and her the daughter.

But it turns out that wasn't perfect in every way at all…

She was a mixed child who had come from a black mother. Her mother had been used by a white man and in the end, she had gotten pregnant. At the age of 10, her mother told her that she had to leave her…that she couldn't take it anymore.

And then she just left….

But Gatsby had found the poor abandoned girl and took her in.

Not only is she a beauty and a diamond in the rough…

She was also a mistake…

Katherine….

Our beautiful mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

I first met Katherine when she came over to the house with Gatsby's butler.

She was chatting happily with the man as she took a look around my garden, her lovely hair tied up in a low ponytail. She was dressed in a light green dress which stopped below her knees; the design of the dress was simple yet beautiful. The thick straps showcased her smooth shoulders and the dress cascaded down her body. On her feet was a pair of white heels and around her neck, a little gold necklace.

Her face was animated as the butler said something to make her laugh and she clasped his shoulder as she did so. They neared the house with every step until they reached my front porch and knocked on the door.

I straightened myself up a bit before I made my way to the door and opened it. "Hello, how can I help you?" I asked with a smile as the butler removed the cover on the tray he was carrying to showcase an invite. Katherine took the invite and handed it to me with a slight smile. I took it, giving her my own smile as I read the invitation.

As soon as I read it, I looked up from the invitation with a face of slight shock. Katherine smiled softly before saying" You have been invited to Mr Gatsby's party this evening." She then took a step forward and took my hand in hers.

The butler's eyes widened as she did such a bold move. My eyes did the same.

"We really hope you can make it, Mr Carraway." She said, smiling brightly before letting go of my hand and looked at the butler. "Let's go, Chris." Katherine said as she turned around and began to walk away, the butler following her.

"Wait!" I called out towards her as I ran up to her. She stopped immediately and turned slowly to look at me. The butler was about to step in front of her front, as if for safety but Katherine held her hand up to stop him. I stopped in front of her and asked" Why does Mr Gatsby want me at his party?" Katherine blinked at me for a moment before giving a polite shrug and said" I honestly don't know, Mr Carraway but he would be delighted if you did. Not many people get invited to a Gatsby party."

She did have a point…

And I do want to know why he wants me over there.

Maybe it was for something special….

I nodded as I replied" Okay, tell Gatsby that I'll be there." Katherine's bright smile came back as she clasped her hands together in happiness. "Oh, that is wonderful!" Her smile brightened and I couldn't help but smile as well. Her smile was very contagious.

"And I'm guessing you're…Mrs Gatsby?"I questioned, curiosity striking me. Gatsby seemed like the type to get any girl he wanted at any age. Katherine and the butler looked at each other before the young beauty laughed and the butler shook his head in amusement. I stood there in confusion as I didn't seem to get the joke. "I'm sorry to ask but…what's so funny?" I asked as Katherine controlled her giggles and looked at me with bright brown eyes. "I'm not Mrs Gatsby at all! The man isn't even married. I'm just a relative that lives in the large house."

I nodded in understanding as I took a small glance at the house. "I see…It must get pretty lonely in there though." Katherine seemed to catch my glance as she turned towards the house and gave a little wave at a certain window. "Yes, it does…but that doesn't mean there isn't much to do." The butler then tapped on her on the shoulder and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

I watched as she nodded along and then ended the conversation with an 'okay.' Her gaze fell on me again as she smiled politely and said" It was lovely meeting you, Mr Carraway. I hope to see you at the party to night. I must leave in order to help with the arrangements." I nodded as I replied with a smile" No worries. Will I be seeing you at the party?"

Katherine did a little eye roll as she grinned at me and did a little spin, her dress fanning out around her. "Of course you will, Mr Carraway. I never miss a Gatsby party." With that, she gave me a little salute as she and the butler made their way to back to the large house.

Smiling to myself, my day suddenly became slightly better due to meeting a new person which such a lovely smile.

And I also got an invitation to Gatsby's party….which is a rarity as Katherine had stated. Doing a little shrug, I made my way back into the house to sort out my suit for this evening.

Not knowing that I would end up on a crazy adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm to see that some people like this story which always makes me smile. So this is now chapter three and I'm going to change things up a little. Some things may not go the same way as the book or movie. This is because I want to take it on differently but some parts of it will still be the same. So now, welcome to Gatsby's party!

* * *

Gatsby's parties were always huge and full of glamour. Everyone from everywhere, filthy rich to the dirtiest of poor would come and have a good time. It was time to let everything go and just enjoy the food, music and just dance.

I realized this when I walked into the party. Doing the polite thing, I showed the butler my invitation telling him I was invited. But that didn't matter as I got caught up in a large crowd heading for the inside and as soon as we reached, I was in awe.

Music was playing from every corner, entertainment was everywhere, people were dancing and having a good time it was unbelievable. Glitz and glamour was everywhere and I couldn't help but smile as a waiter offered a glass of champagne.

I could now see why his parties were so famous….

They were indeed something to talk about.

Suddenly while talking, dancing and having fun with a very eccentric lady called Jordan Baker, another woman came into my mind. I almost didn't realize when Jordan was leaving when she tapped me on my shoulder and whispered" Gatsby has called for me." I looked at her with slight shock before nodding and the butler led the way for her. I turned back to the still energetic scene down below and finished the 5th glass of champagne I had had this evening. Suddenly, a small delicate hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was.

It was Katherine and she was wearing her bright smile like it was her signature trait.

She looked absolutely beautiful tonight as she stood out a bit from the other women. All the women I had seen around me had been wearing sparklingly dresses and jewels. Katherine, however, was dressed more low key. She had a lovely light blue dress on which was tight around her chest but then loosened as it went down her body. Her hair was still in the low ponytail except for a pearl hair clip in her hair. A pearl bracelet was around her wrist and the gold chain was still around her neck. On her feet, were a pair of white ballet flats.

"Mr Carraway!" She shouted excitedly as she leaned in to hug me. I accepted the hug, smiling as she backed away soon and tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm so glad you could make it! I honestly thought you were going to stay at home."

"Who, me?" I said, teasing her as I placed a hand on my heart in mock shock. "I would never miss a party. I'm actually a party animal you know." I gave her a small wink as I said that. Katherine giggled and rolled her eyes before placing a hand on her hip. "Yeah, because you look like a party animal." She said with a grin as I chuckled lightly. "So I see you met Ms Baker. She's lovely isn't she?" She said with a smile as I nodded. "She is. I've actually met her before so it wasn't the first time." I stated as I grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray and passed it to her. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip. "Oh really? How do you know her?" She asked curiously.

"She's a friend of my dear cousin so I happened to meet her at one of her gatherings." Katherine nodded as she said" Ah, I see. Well, I hope your enjoying yourself." I nodded, smiling as Katherine leaned against the railing. "I am. Never danced as much as I did tonight." Then I had an idea. "Would you like to dance with me?" I asked as Katherine looked me. "Sure, I'd love to. You're the first decent man I'd dance with tonight." She stated as I took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

My hand went to her waist and my other held her hand. Her other hand was placed on my shoulder and we danced slowly as the song was slow and calming. "You're quite a good slow dancer, Nick." Katherine said, leaning her head on my shoulder. That was the first time she had used my first name instead of my last. "So are you…" I started, struggling as I didn't know her name. "Katherine." She completed. "Katherine Gatsby." I nodded as we continued to dance for a while. Once the song was over, Katherine and I smiled at each other before going off the dance floor.

"Katherine." A male voice called as Katherine and I had started some interesting conversation. "Excuse me." She said with a smile as she walked past me. I couldn't help but turn around and saw that she was walking up to a man in a black suit. The man looked quite young, possibly late twenties, early thirties. He was quite a good looking man was well. Dirty blonde hair styled back perfectly and blue eyes which held a certain joy as Katherine approached him. I knew that I shouldn't have stared but watching the two interact was quite fascinating.

Katherine smiled up at the man who was telling her something. She nodded as she then looked at the other way and said something as well. This went on for quite some time when Katherine finally turned her head and looked in my direction. The man nodded as he smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Katherine returned the gesture with a kiss on his cheek and made her way towards me. I was about to ask her a question when she took my hand and looked at me.

"Nick, I have a lovely friend who would like to meet you."

* * *

We all probably know who the lovely friend is as I just described him and it's not hard to guess who Katherine was talking to. Hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back to update Beautiful Mistake! I'm glad to see that people are starting to like this story and are waiting to read more. So thank you to those who gave this story a favourite and also who are following as well. Also a thank you to the people who have reviewed.

They are much appreciated.

I have changed the storyline a bit so just a warning if some things don't look the same.

Now sit back and read because Nick is about to meet Gatsby for the first time.

* * *

"Who, me?" I asked, slightly confused as Katherine nodded and went to take hold of my hand. "He really wants to say hello and see if you're enjoying the party." She responded, smiling at me and then towards the other man's direction. "But…why?" I had to question but all I got for a reply was an eye roll and a tug of my hand.

"Come on, Nick. You won't regret it! He's an amazing man!" She said, excitement and admiration for this man in her voice as she led me over to him. As we drew nearer and nearer, I could see the man had his back turned to us, looking towards the main entrance. If it wasn't for Katherine, I bet he wouldn't have even noticed us come. "Jay!" Katherine said happily as she looped her arm around his own. This caught the young man's attention and a caring smile appeared on his lips. "Kat." He said kindly before looking towards me and smiling. "I see you've brought a friend." The young woman nodded as she let go of the man's arm and came to mine.

"Jay, this is Nicholas Carraway or just Nick for short." She introduced me and I put my hand out, gesturing for a handshake. The man called Jay reached his hand out and shook mine firmly. "Hello Nick, nice to meet you." He said politely before he looked around and asked" Are you having a good time at the party, Old sport?" I nodded and replied" Yes, I am. It's actually quite a lot of fun. Katherine here, has been keeping me company and I've just been wondering around."

Jay nodded with a slight smile and asked" So what made you come over here today?" I felt Katherine's grip on my arm tighten slightly as I answered the question. "Well, I was invited by Gatsby himself to come and attend the party tonight so I came." I then pointed out something which just popped up in my mind. "In fact, I haven't seen Gatsby at all today. I know that he doesn't often attend his parties but I just thought he would be around." From my side view, I could a small smile etching onto Katherine's face.

I looked back at Jay and he seemed to have a familiar smile on as well. "I see. Well, no one has really seen him before but it's been told that he has done many great things, Old sport…" Jay trailed off into thought before his eyes lit up. "He was an oxford man." Katherine also pitched in. "And he fought in the war. A war veteran." I think about for a minute and say" But apparently he's the nephew to a some evil German leader and he's done an awful lot of bad things." I noticed the light in Jay's eyes dim a little as I said that.

Katherine waved it off and said" Oh nonsense. Just because a man came out of nowhere with all his wealth doesn't mean he's exactly evil." I noticed Katherine give Jay a kind smile as he gave her a thankful look.

What was going on?

I nod in understanding before saying" But that must have been ages ago. Surely Gatsby must be in his late years now." Before Jay could respond, a short burst of laughter came from Katherine's mouth. We both looked at her, slightly surprised yet amused.

"Hm…Excuse me, gentleman. I've got to go and say goodbye to Miss June. I promised her I would." She said quickly before smiling at both of us and leaving to meet a raven haired woman standing near the entrance.

"You know, Old sport, those stories aren't true." Jay said with a slight smile as he looked over the pool and at the lake. I hesitantly nodded before saying" But we don't exactly know if they're false either. I mean, we have to consider both sides. Besides, no one has ever met Gatsby before so maybe it will just stay that way." Jay looked at me and gave me a brilliant smile. "Well, I think you can say you have meet Gatsby." My eyes widened as he said that and I looked around, looking for the old man.

"Where?" I asked anxiously. Jay then laughed and before giving me a smile….a smile which was so full of hope that it always made me feel like anything was possible.

"Old sport, I'm Gatsby."

My eyes widened yet again as the fireworks were finally released and Gatsby, with his brilliant smile, raised his glass towards me.

It suddenly all made sense at that point.

I then turned around out of curiosity and saw Katherine leaning against a pillar, watching the fireworks with a smile on her face.

I looked at Gatsby one more time before lifting my head up to look at the fireworks.

Jay Gatsby….

* * *

Yeah, so I finally finished chapter 4! Yeah, such an accomplishment I know. …So tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! I know I've gone for quite a long time so let me continue this story as I should. Now…onwards with this!

* * *

Days had gotten more interesting ever since I had found Katherine and discovered who Gatsby was. My relationship with Katherine had grown each day as she came over to my house quite often to see me and help me make dinner.

"Aren't you lonely, Nick?" Katherine asked one day as she was helping me prepare dinner. I had never failed to notice and admire her with the way she looked every day. Her long brown hair was in a neat bun on her head, a few strands falling to her face. On her body was a simple white short sleeved dress and surprisingly, no shoes on her feet. No jewellery was on her except for the golden necklace around her neck. The loud music and laughter from Gatsby's house sounded through the air so we could the noise slightly through the walls. I smiled as I nodded my head, putting the long straws of spaghetti in the boiling pot.

"Sometimes…" I said as I stir the pasta a bit and close the lid. "But now that you're around….it's gotten less lonely." I turned around hesitantly, a bit worried about her reaction. But a big smile was on her face as she continued to chop up the vegetables.

"I'm glad, Nick...I'm glad."

Sometimes I would go over to Gatsby and made use of his beach as he gave me permission to use as frequently as I wanted. Katherine would join me from time to time but when she wasn't, I could tell she was with Gatsby. Those two shared such a strong relationship that it was almost impossible to shallow down. I had seen how those two interact around each other and I could honestly tell he loved her and she loved him too.

Maybe they could…

No, maybe not.

Today was a good day though because I was going to see Miss Baker for tea so I had something to look forward too. Miss Baker really was quite a bright spark and she could always make me smile with her enthusiasm or frown with her imprudence. But what I didn't expect was to be greeted by Gatsby in his long, monstrous, yellow car.

My eyes had widened at the sight of it as it was quite big.

But very impressive.

And what I didn't expect was to be invited to lunch with Gatsby because he wanted to ask me a favour.

But what favour was this?

Katherine's POV

"Are you sure he's going to say yes?" Jay asked, slightly nervous as he fiddled with his tie. I shook my head slightly amused as I batted his fiddling hands. He looked at me, slightly confused before smiling and allowing me to fix his tie. "Since when was the Great Gatsby so scared? You never usually get nervous." I said with a smile as I patted the finished the tie and went to get his hat. "I know but…it's just been a long time since I've…you know." He trailed slowly as he took his hat and placed it on his neatly done hair. "I know. But you just have to go for it and take chance." I said encouragingly. "As someone used to tell me…" I added teasingly as he smiled and ruffled my hair.

I swatted his hands away playfully as I brought a hand up to smooth my hair down, running a hand through the long tresses. He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "You're such a lady yet sometimes you don't act like one." I shrugged, my hands still going through my hair. "Well, just because I don't act like one regularly doesn't mean I don't care about how I look."

Jay gave me raised eyebrow before giving me an onceover. I rolled my eyes and scoffed lightly but a hint of pink came over my caramel cheeks. "Don't care how you look, huh?" Jay said with a grin and I placed a hand on my hip. "It's a nice dress and I'm not going out today anyway aren't I?" I retaliated. The dress was of chiffon material and was just a long white thing which no shape or pattern but it still rested on my curves which I don't try to hide.

"But still." Jay finished with a charming smile and our little banter was over. I passed him his cane and took a look at him, dressed in a nice suit and looking handsome as always. "You sure you don't want to come? I could give you time to go and get dressed." He asked before he stepped towards the door. I shook my head and said" No, you and Nick should have to man to man time and maybe he'll say yes." Jay nodded before walked over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Stay safe and make sure you don't answer the door."

I nodded as I smiled at that. I had a habit for opening the door even if it wasn't my duty. "I know…I know. Now go and bring me back something." I requested, smiling. "Something to wear?" He said with a teasing smirk. I shook my head with a slight laugh and said" No something to eat!" He nodded and tipped his hat before waving and leaving.

The door closed with a huge bang and suddenly the bright colourful atmosphere faded and a weak smile came onto my lips.

"Miss Gatsby?" One of the butlers asked as he walked up towards me. "Yes?" I questioned, making my smile a bit brighter. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked, wondering so he could be ready to set everything up.

I shook my head and bent it slightly. "No, not yet. At two thirty, bring to my room, will you?" I asked kindly, lifting up my head. The butler nodded with a smile as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Once he had left, I walked slowly towards the balcony that over looked the pool and gave me a clear view of her house.

Please….

Let him finally get his green light.

* * *

So…that was the end of that chapter. I'm really sorry if you think Gatsby's out of character. This is how I imagine he would be to me. But he does seem like a very nice person so I may not be too off. Hope you like the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm back with an immediate update. How cool am I? Yeah, I just love how this story is coming into place and it really makes me smile to see that other people like it as well. Ah, I'm so happy! So let's go for chapter 6, right?

When Nick's finally found out Gatsby's request.

* * *

Nick's POV

That night had definitely taken me by surprise. It took me up until I reached home that Gatsby and my cousin, Daisy had been together five years ago. Miss Baker had told me they had a strong love for each other but when Gatsby had to leave Daisy, she had found someone else as she couldn't wait anymore.

And that someone else was Tom Buchanan.

He had come along and had taken Daisy's heart so they had gotten married.

So when they moved to the East Egg, Gatsby had found out that she lived across from him, a lake separating them.

He wanted to get her back.

That's why he always stood at the dock, reaching out towards her…

It was sad story to be truthful but I didn't know what I was going to do. She was married and had children…I couldn't just come and announce that Gatsby wanted to see her again…it would just make things more complicated.

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked up towards the white coloured ceiling.

But Gatsby did love her dearly and he would be so much better for Daisy as Tom would ever be. And to be fair, Tom has been in various affairs so…

I nodded my head in confirmation of my idea as I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable for a goodnight's sleep. I was going to help Gatsby…not because it was for fun…

But because he was my…

He was my friend.

The next day after I had gotten back from work, I was thinking about how to tell Gatsby how I would definitely help him win Daisy back and fortunately, my moment came when I saw him walking up my driveway as I was about to enter my house. "Hello there, Old Sport." He said with smile and I smiled and nodded. "Hello, Gatsby. How is your day today?" I asked politely and he gave me slight shrug. "Nothing much is going on, Old Sport. I'm just getting ready for the next party tonight." The smile on his lips stayed there but soon disappeared as a small frown took over.

"Look Old Sport, I'm terribly sorry for the way I dragged you out yesterday. You probably had plans and it was terrible of me to do that you." Gatsby said apologetically as he shifted lightly, never keeping still. I couldn't help but feel a bit shocked as I heard that but I pushed the feeling down and smiled. "It's okay, Gatsby. It's completely fine. I had enjoyed myself actually so thank you for lunch." I said, reassuring him that I didn't mind so much. A sign of relief showed on his face as the frown taken away and the smile came back. "Thank you Old Sport. Thank you." He said and I waved it off. "No worries…Oh and Gatsby?" I asked and he looked at me expectantly, as if he knew what I was going to say.

"I'll do it." I said firmly as I looked at him. He gave a look of slight confusion so I decided to make it clearer. "I'll help you get Daisy back." I confirmed once again.

And the smile and relief on his face was surely something to remember.

That evening, I attended Gatsby's party as the need to get out of the house was getting unbearable. The music was loud as always and everything was just in full swing. I held my glass of champagne as I walked through the crowd of people, smiling at familiar faces and starting conversations with random strangers.

I had always managed to bump into Katherine, even if I wasn't looking for her. Tonight, she was dressed up in a dark blue dress which stopped slightly above her knees. Her long hair was down so it fell gracefully to her mid back, the necklace around her neck and once again, no shoes. "Where are your shoes?" I asked with a laugh as she led us to the dance floor and we began to dance to the catchy tune of the orchestra. "My shoes are never for me! They get in my way!" She shouted, laughing as she attempted to spin me around and I joyfully did the same.

We danced through most of the night as happiness filled our bones and we laughed until we grew tired and took a seat at one of the tables. Occasionally, we saw Gatsby walking around the place, a glace of champagne in his hand as he smiled and greeted people. It still surprised me how some people didn't know that he was Gatsby but he did keep his identity well hidden.

"So did you say yes?" Katherine asked causally as she leaned back against her seat, crossing her light brown legs, her feet pointed. "To what?" I asked in the same manner as I took a sip of my drink and looked at her. "To inviting Daisy over to tea…and then Gatsby 'surprisingly' coming over." She put air quotation marks over the word 'surprise' as she looked at me. I looked at her as well and asked" He told you?" Katherine giggled slightly as she turned her gaze away from me and looked towards the dark water of the lake. "That man tells me almost everything. He confides in me quite a lot…." She trailed off slowly, her hand rising up to the rim of the glass, circling it carefully. "But he told me that he doesn't want me to get in trouble…as…." She then stopped and closed her eyes with a small smile.

I soon realized that she had ended from there and I continued" Yes, I did. In return, he offered a bit of business to earn some extra money." She nodded and then asked" Did you take you?" I shook my head and replied" No…I already have too much work on my hands…plus I wanted to do as a thing that friends do for each other, you know?" Katherine nodded in understanding as she then leaned forward, her chest touching her propped up knee. "I see. Well, it's very kind of you to help, Nick. Thank you." She replied with a kind smile and I couldn't help but grin and hid my face slightly. "You're welcome. It's nothing much as it's just inviting my cousin over."

Katherine smiled widely as she then reached a hand across the table and held my hand. I smiled at that and tightened my grip around it. "My Nick…Nicky Nick Nick!" She shouted happily over the loud noise and I laughed as the music continued to play loudly.

Gatsby's POV

I smiled softly as I watched Katherine and Nick talk with each other as they played and held hands. I couldn't help but feel the obvious protectiveness I usually felt over Katherine when she talks to men. I would always have a soft spot for her in my heart that even Daisy couldn't take over.

I loved her with my heart.

But there was the excitement that I would finally be able to meet Daisy…my Daisy…

After 5 years, oh, it has been too long.

But…

I just hoped that she loved me.

Just like I loved her.

* * *

Hurray, Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

Back with another update! I'm really glad that you folks are enjoying this story. It's really makes me happy! (Smiles widely). So Preciola is back with another update to quench your reading thirst.

So…ON WITH CHAPTER 7!

* * *

Nick's POV

It was the day that I had invited my cousin Daisy over for tea as the plan was to invite her to tea and then Gatsby makes an appearance.

Don't ask me who made the plan up, I'm just following orders.

My lawn had been cut the previous day before and Gatsby's catering staff had arrived and decorated the living room so it looked…presentable for Daisy. I was hopefully expecting Katherine to come over and see what had happened.

And she did.

She was dressed boyishly today as she wore long white high-waist trousers and a mint green long sleeved shirt made of silk. The shirt was tuck into her trousers and when I almost worried that she didn't have any shoes on, she had some classy black ones on. Her hair was loose once again as it flowed gently with her as we walked around my lawn.

"I see Gatsby's gone all out." Katherine commented as she looked at the mowed lawn and the flowers around us. "Sorry about this." She apologized with a smile. I shook my head and said" No, it's fine. They'll be gone by tomorrow hopefully." Katherine nodded along and said" I'll make sure they are." I smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze as I was already holding it. "So when's this Daisy coming?" She asked as we took a detour and made our back to my house. "At four. I told her to bring no one as it would be awkward." I said as we went up the steps and I opened the door for her. She thanked me and walked in, making herself comfortable in one of the chairs in the living room.

"At four, huh?" She questioned as she took a look at her watch and nodded. "It's three thirty so I can't stay here for long." She stated as she closed her eyes for a few moments and then stood up and stretched her body. I couldn't help but smile teasingly as I leaned against one of the walls and said" Leaving so soon?" Katherine looked at me and smiled back. "Yes unfortunately. I have early dinner reservations with someone in New York at 5 so I have to prepare myself." She answered as she took a look at herself. "I don't think trousers and a shirt is something to wear at dinner." With that, she gave a big grin and gave me quick hug.

"Bye Nicky!" She shouted happily as she made her way back to the big mansion across my house. Once Katherine had left, Gatsby had arrived and soon everything took off from there.

Somehow things took a turn for the worst when Daisy arrived and I mean, it didn't go very well to begin with. I had never seen Gatsby so nervous and shaking and I had never seen Daisy so quiet and stiff.

This was getting slightly out of hand as I soon grew impatient and stood up from my chair. That seemed to bring both of them out of their thoughts and they looked at me with slight panic in their eyes. "Nick Darling, where are you going?" Daisy asked, a shaky smile coming onto her lips. "Yes, Old Sport, where are you going?" Gatsby asked, a weak smile on his face. I sighed inwardly and said" I'm just going to head to town for a bit so I'll be back in an hour." Both Gatsby and Daisy's eyes widened at that and Gatsby shook his head slowly. "Oh, Old Sport, it's rude to leave during tea isn't it? Can't you get it after?"

"Yes, dear. You can't just leave." Daisy said, her soft voice getting louder as I made my way towards the door. "Don't worry, it's just an hour. I'll be back before you know it." I said, slipping on my coat. Their faces paled slightly as I gave them a small smile and left.

"So you left them alone, by themselves?" Katherine asked, her shapely eyebrows raised as she stood beside me under the tree in the rain. I nodded as I then looked to her and asked" Why aren't you at your dinner thing?" The brunette shrugged and replied with grin" I got cancelled on. The guy I was supposed to meet had 'other plans' but I really think that he cancelled it because I refused to spend the night with him after dinner." I couldn't help but laugh at her response but soon noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, concernedly. She shook her head, her hair slight wet from her run from the house to me. "I don't know if I told you but I like the rain." She told me.

I raised an eyebrow and asked" Really? Why?" She smiled and gave me a shrug before looking skywards. "I don't know. I just enjoy getting wet and having a good time in the rain. The cool rainwater against my skin and just the feel of it, it's peaceful to me." Nothing else was said between us after that because that spoke for itself. I could see where she was coming from as I lifted a hand up and let the rain touch my skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Katherine smiling and doing it too.

She was right in a way.

After about an hour of talking and jesting with Katherine, I gave her my coat so she wasn't cold on her way back to the house, since she had more of a trek than I did and made my back to my house. When I entered, I was quite surprised to not hear any crying or shouting occurring but I took it as a good sign. Walking carefully through the household, I tried to make as much noise as possible so I could catch their attention. First, I tried coughing and bumping into things then when that didn't work, I decided to clang some pots and pans.

That still didn't do the trick.

But what made me happy was the way they were interacting with each other. They were whispering, their faces close to each others. Tear marks were evident on Daisy's face but you could see that she was smiling and happy. I couldn't really see what Gatsby's face as his back was to me but I could tell he was smiling and happy too.

But it had to end soon so I then spoke.

"It's stopped raining." I stated obviously. Both Daisy and Gatsby looked towards me quickly and Daisy wiped her face free so no tears were on her delicate face. They looked towards the window and Daisy said softly" You're right…it has stopped raining. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gatsby nodded and this time, he stood and made his way towards the small back porch, opening the French doors and stepping outside.

"It is indeed beautiful. The sunset is magnificent." Gatsby commented, a gentle smile on his face and somehow I knew that things were alright. We stood for a while, watching the colours change before Gatsby turned around and said to Daisy" I'd love to show you my house." Daisy's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement as she said" Really? Oh, that would be wonderful!" Gatsby chuckled lightly and turned to look at me. "You can come too, Old Sport."

Now I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked, not really wanting to spoil their little get together. "No, it's fine. Please, do come along." Gatsby reassured me and Daisy wanted me to come too. I couldn't refuse so I went with them to Gatsby's huge castle like mansion.

But I could tell they were just using me as a tension breaker.


	8. Chapter 8

Gatsby's house was truly amazing.

Well, I had never had a proper tour of his house so this was the first time I had ever since it like this. And it certainly did feel like a treat.

It was definitely amazing.

We walked around the huge mansion, talking and laughing, having fun and everything seemed well. But it was sort of broken at one point when Daisy was dancing around the lovely shirts that Gatsby was throwing her, throwing them from his closet. She suddenly fell down and collapsed on his bed, surrounded by these beautiful shirts. I was about to go to her when suddenly Gatsby ran down the stairs that lead from his wardrobe to his bed and went to comfort her.

"Daisy…Daisy, what's wrong?" Gatsby asked gently as he cupped her face softly and looked at her, worried about why she was crying. Daisy looked at him; her bright blue eyes filled with tears as she hiccupped slightly and said" They're such beautiful shirts…." She slowly pulled away and buried her face in the soft, rich material. "It makes me sad because I've never seen such…such beautiful shirts before." Her soft voice muffled by the material.

We made our way to the pool after the little incident where we happened to bump into Katherine. I could tell Daisy was quite surprised to see a girl there because her eyes widened slightly. "Who's that, Gatsby?" She asked curiously, tugging slightly at his long sleeved jumper. He followed her eye line before a smile came on his face. "That is a dear friend of mine. She is Katherine." By the time he said that, I was on my way to greet her. Dressed in a patterned robe, she was dressed in a stylish light blue swimsuit and was sitting crossed legged by the poolside. Her hair was wet from just having a dip in the pool and was tied in a messy bun on her head.

She had a big brown notebook in her hands and she was writing in, all her concentration focused on what she was writing. "Katherine!" I shouted as I neared her and she lifted her head before smiling at me.

"Hello, Nick." She said as she patted the pavement beside her. I sat right next to her and looked out towards the ocean. Gatsby and Daisy were chatting to themselves as they took a stroll along the beach. "Gatsby's finally getting his time with Daisy." I commented, nodding my head towards their direction. Katherine looked at where I was looking and smiled softly as she saw the couple. "I think he's finally happy." I added but Katherine shook her head slowly as she then looked down at her notebook.

"He's not truly happy." Katherine started, her eyes really concentrating on the paper in front of her. "He won't be truly happy until Daisy's in his arms away from Tom and that marriage is over." I looked her, a sad smile on her lips as she looked up and sighed. "But sometimes, I think he's asking for just too much. And that could end up badly…very badly."

No words were said between us as Katherine reached towards me and wrapped her arm around mine. I didn't push her away as I let her lean against me. My head tilted to lean against her head which was on my shoulder and we watched the sun set, the sky turning a warm orange.

* * *

Well, that's the short update from Preciola! Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

How long has it been since I've updated? It's been quite long , hasn't it? Well, I'm back and I'm here for an update! Yay!

Katherine's POV

It was quite obvious that Gatsby and Daisy were having an affair. I mean I was living in the same house as he was so their passionate love making wasn't exactly the quietest.

It was quite difficult to sleep though…

Even when it was quiet because I felt like I was intruding. It felt like it wasn't my house anymore and that I had trespassed. I sighed as I laid in my large bed, the covers off my body as I stared at the high ceiling. I honestly couldn't get to sleep and it was quite sad because when I couldn't drift off, I would wonder into Jay's room and just curled up beside him. He doesn't mind as he usually hugged me back when we slept. But now we can't because she's there.

I also think that Daisy hates me.

She hasn't been mean to me directly but….I can feel that she just doesn't. She never talks to me when Jay's out of the room, she gives me a dirty look every time I call Gatsby Jay and to be honest, I think she just hates me.

I groan into my pillow as I hid my face in it and just closed my eyes.

I wish Nick was here, I really do.

And the servants have been sent home by Jay, only to arrive early in the morning…even the overnight ones.

After attempting sleep for two more times, I grew tired of trying to sleep and stood up. My feet touched the cold tile floor, ignoring my slippers and my robe as I made my out of my room in my purple cotton night grown. I walked down the hallway, looking out of the large windows, the moon my only source of light. Slowly I pass Jay's bedroom and stand in front of it for a while. I look at it with almost a painful expression, my eyes looking at the door handle. It was always in my grasp but now it felt like I had no power over it at all.

I gave a deep sigh as I moved away from the big door and continued my way down the hall, reaching the grand staircase. I walked down it slowly, one step at a step, feeling the cold marble on my bare feet.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I immediately turned to the door on my far left and walked towards it, knowing what was inside. Opening it, I smiled as the room came into view. The walls were painted a lilac colour and lights in the shape of shells decorated the corner of the room. A small chandelier made of diamonds hung above me and two sets of beige couches were placed across each other with a small coffee table between them.

But that's not what caught my eye.

In the middle of the room was a sleek black classic piano, the same piano I had used to learn this beautiful instrument. Closing the door behind me, I walked hurriedly over to the piano and took a seat on the comfy piano stool. I felt the cool piano keys with a smile as I played a couple of notes, getting used to it first behind I began a piece that came to mind.

(She's playing the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray, the piano version)

I let my feelings fall into my playing; not caring if the loud noise woke up Gatsby and Daisy because it was true…

I wondered if he actually still loved me and I couldn't help but let my tears fall from my eyes. They were silent…no sobs as my fingers gilded across the piano keys, making a lovely tune.

Suddenly I heard the closing of a door and my hands quickly left the keys, my breath hitching. Light footsteps went downstairs, my ears straining to hear the sound.

I stayed silent for a few more minutes before releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Slowly, I returned to the piano, now playing the piece more bravely, not caring of Jay or Daisy got woken up by it.

The tears continued to glide down my face, my sobs trying to escape but I wouldn't let them. But it seemed the more I was playing the sad piece, the more the emotions in me bubbled until my fingers crashed down on the piano, making an unpleasant sound.

I honestly couldn't take it anymore….

I miss my Jay…

"But I have to hold on…to make him happy…" I whispered sadly to myself but silently crying next to the grand piano.

Not aware someone was watching me and crying too.

* * *

Young and Beautiful is going to be quite a good song for this story so this isn't the only time it's going to be used. And Hey, I updated!


End file.
